dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Williams (Earth-818793)
| Relatives = James Williams (grandfather) Kent Williams (uncle) Brock Williams (father) Cheryl Williams (sister) Solan Williams (son) Evil Ash (clone) | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 1 | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Various scars; one hand | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S-Mart Employee | Education = Michigan State University | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Greater Michigan General Hospital | Creators = Sam Raimi; Robert Tapert | First = Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Every generation or so, a special baby is chosen by God Himself to combat the forces of evil that have been unleashed upon the Earth. In 1969, one of these Chosen Ones was born, but was found by a cult that worshipped the book known as the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, or, the Book of the DeadArmy of Darkness Vol 1 12. It was this cult's duty to seek out the chosen baby an curse him to be tormented by the evil forces tied to the book. This baby was Ashley James Williams, and from his mid/late 20's into his mid-70's, he would be tormented by Deadites, creatures that can be unleashed by reciting passages from the Necronomicon. Ash's first encounter with these Deadites occurred when he and his girlfriend Linda travelled to a Cabin outside of Detroit, Michigan, where a college professor had accidentally unleash an evil force into the woods surrounding his cabin. Over the course of two nights, Ash had to kill a possessed Linda multiple times, cut off his right hand, and send the evil that roamed the woods back to the time from which it came using a spell from the Necronomicon. The spell worked, sending the evil (and Ash) back in time to 1300 AD, where once again Ash had to face the unleashed evil, but not alone like he had been at the Cabin. With the aid of the occupants of a medieval castle, Ash led the charge against an "Army of Darkness", which was led by his evil clone: Evil Ash. Good conquered evil when the battle was over, and Ash returned to the modern day, but before he and Linda had gone to the CabinArmy of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes Vol 1 1. With the aid of a Wise Man who had journeyed to the present day from 1300 AD, the two went out to destroy the Book Of The Dead, only to accidentally resurrect Bad Ash and the Deadite Army. Once again, Evil Ash was destroyed and Ash thought his days of fighting the evil was over, but it was just the beginning for himArmy of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes Vol 1. His adventures would take him to the far futureArmy of Darkness: Shop 'Till You Drop Dead Vol 1 3, facing off against DraculaArmy of Darkness Vol 1 8, dying and ending up in the Marvel Zombies universeMarvel Zombies vs. Army of Darkness Vol 1., returning home to a dystopian worldArmy of Darkness Vol 2 1 and fighting the Four Horsemen of The ApocalypseArmy of Darkness Vol 2 5 and the physical forms of The Seven Deadly SinsArmy of Darkness Vol 2 9, gathering together other "Chosen Ones" to fight an evil spirit inside of himself (going by the name Hell's Prophet), fighting Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees twiceFreddy Vs. Jason Vs. Ash Vol 1Freddy Vs. Jason Vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Vol 1, meeting Xena The Warrior PrincessArmy of Darkness/Xena: Warrior Princess: Why Not? Vol 1, and teaming up with Red Sonja, Dracula, The Re-Animator, Vampirella, Eva, Pantha and Athena to save the world in 2012 from Kulan GathProphecy Vol 1 4, and hired himself out as a monster hunter for hireArmy of Darkness Vol 3 2. 20 years later, a 50+ year old Ash found himself in a future where Evil Ash has taken over the worldArmy of Darkness: Furious Road Vol 1 1. Reluctantly joining a team of werewolves, witches, and Frankenstein's Monster, Ash eventually succeeded in helping the team bring an end to Evil Ash's new "Army of Darkness". 30 years after those events, Ash (now in his upper 70s) was sent back in time to aid Xena one more time to take down another Deadite armyArmy of Darkness/Xena: Warrior Princess: Forever…And A Day Vol 1 5. After aiding Xena, the 70 year-old Ash's body was de-aged and sent back to the early 21st centuryArmy of Darkness/Xena: Warrior Princess: Forever…And A Day Vol 1 6. | Powers = Former Powers Transmutation - Ash was temporarily able to change into a werewolf.Army of Darkness Vol 1 10 | Abilities = | Strength = Ash's Gauntlet hand that he constructed in 1300 AD gives his right hand superhuman-like strength compared to his regular left hand. | Weaknesses = He can still be killed by what would normally kill humans, such as bullets, explosions and blades. | Equipment = Medieval Gauntlet Various attachments for his right hand. | Transportation = 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 | Weapons = Homelite XL Chainsaw 12 Gauge Double-Barreled Remington Shotgun Sapmaster 3000 ChainsawArmy of Darkness: Shop 'Till You Drop Dead Vol 1 2 "Chain Lightning" ChainsawFreddy Vs. Jason Vs. Ash Vol 1 4 |OtherMedia = Films: The Evil Dead (1981) Evil Dead II: Dead By Dawn (1987) Army of Darkness (1992) Television: Ash vs Evil Dead (2015-2018) Video Games: Evil Dead: Hail To The King Evil Dead: Fistful of Boomstick Evil Dead Regeneration | Notes = *All information on this page covers material printed in the Army of Darkness comics or other related series as published by Dynamite Entertainment beginning in 2004. Material from the Dark Horse and Space Goat Publishing comics are not presented here (unless necessary). | Trivia = *Ash first appeared in The Evil Dead, a 1981 horror film directed by Sam Raimi. The film spawned two sequels over the course of eleven years: Evil Dead II: Dead By Dawn in 1987, and Army of Darkness in 1992. *In all of the Evil Dead films, Ash has been played by B-Movie actor Bruce Campbell. Campbell has gone on to play Ash in three video games, a cameo in the 2013 Evil Dead reboot, and in the television series: Ash vs. Evil Dead. | Links = *Ash Williams on the Evil Dead wiki }} Category:Iconic Characters